


can never say anything

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 69 words, Best Friends, M/M, Pining, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dave always dates girls, one right after the other, to shield him from having to confess to John.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider (unrequited)
Kudos: 2





	can never say anything

Another girl is holding onto Dave’s arm today. He walks by his best friend, trying to impress him or make him jealous. John pays no mind to it. Another year of highschool is about to go by where Dave doesn’t express any of his feelings towards.

Dave sighs. Maybe he should just come out with it but no… there’s always another girl to shield him from the pain confessing.


End file.
